


Hallow's Eve

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Sold For Parts [11]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Jeet hates being festive.





	Hallow's Eve

Jeet stopped the car in the street, staring at his home in disbelief. He glanced up and down the road as if he had somehow accidentally driven to the wrong house, highly unlikely given that there were only a few other homes spread miles apart on this street so rural it didn’t even have a name, just a series of numbers.

It was definitely the right place, but as he slowly pulled into the gravel driveway he still couldn’t quite believe it. A cheerful procession of orange pumpkins lined the walkway from the street to the door, and dozens more occupied the porch. Those that were carved were flickering with candlelight, throwing shadows on the wall and ground. The tree out front had a giant plastic spider hanging from the branches, and a skeleton was sitting at the base holding another pumpkin in its lap.

A foam gravestone loomed out of the lawn in front of him and he nearly fell over it, distracted by the unfamiliar scenery. “Trick or treat!” a banner over the door proudly proclaimed when he finally got to it, and he narrowed his eyes at the festive orange and black lettering before trudging into the house.

“That don’t look a thing like me Blas.”

“Sure it does! See these are your face stripes. And these are your eyes.” Blas turned the pumpkin he was carving around so that Scab could see it better, pointing with the knife he was holding.

“What are you…” But Jeet didn’t even need to finish the sentence, as the answer was obvious. Both of them were covered in stringy pumpkin guts, as was the table and most of the floor around them and multiple pumpkins were sitting on the counter waiting to be carved.

“Happy Halloween!” Blas grinned, oblivious to Jeet’s complete confusion.

Scab grunted, grabbing a pen and drawing on Blas’ pumpkin in an effort to fix his image.

“Where the hell did you get this many pumpkins?” Jeet wrinkled his nose at the smell of burning pumpkin. Blas had clearly gone a little overboard with the candles in a few of them and they sat in the sink charred and smoldering.

Sliding in close for a smooch, Blas nuzzled up to Jeet’s neck without touching him, trying to not transfer any goop. “The pumpkin patch in town. They were having a sale.”

With a wicked look, Scab turned the one he was working on back around having added some angry eyebrows and fixed the eye tattoos. “Wanna know how much they cost?”

Blas pulled back from Jeet to stick his tongue out at Scab.

Groaning, Jeet sidled around Blas to go to the fridge. “Don’t tell me, I don’t wanna know.” Beer in hand, he went to the couch where he was met with a soft meow and Remington butting her head up against his elbow. “Blas. What did you do to your cat?”

“She’s a bat.”

“Yeah I see that. But why?” He stroked her jaw with a finger, trying to ignore the floppy black wings that were attached to a sweater.

“Because it’s Halloween!”

“Ignore him Boss. He ate a whole bag of candy.” Scab stabbed his pumpkin with more ferocity then necessary, this whole process was weirdly therapeutic.

“Did not! Just most of one.”

Finally coming out of his perplexed stupor, Jeet removed the bat-cat from his lap and turned around to look at the two of them, “You know we’re in the middle of nowhere. We’re not gonna get trick or treaters.”

Which was fine with him. The less people around his house the better, especially little candy-thieving brats.

Blas only shrugged, “We might. So I bought candy.”

“He got you a costume too.” Scab barely looked up as he poked out some pieces of his carving.

Scrunching up his face, Jeet did not look pleased about that at all, “I’m not wearing a costume.”

“You’re such a grump. It’s one day out of the year. Come be festive and carve a pumpkin.” Blas tugged at Jeet’s arm, pulling him off the couch and to the table.

Jeet grudgingly followed him, sitting at the table and eyeing the pumpkin plopped in front of him with distaste. He hated holidays. They were pointless wastes of money and this one involved buying treats to give away to total strangers. Not to mention this weird custom of hollowing out a fruit to make it decay faster and then throwing it away.

Tools were laid out next to him, a knife, a pen, a spoon, but he just grumpily glared at all of it. “You’re not gonna carve all of these are you?”

“No. Some of them aren’t big enough and we only have a few hours until it’ll be dark and I need to get into my costume.” Blas pushed two bowls of pumpkin mush next to him. “Put the seeds in this one, Scab is going to roast them later.”

The tip of Scab’s tongue was poking out as he concentrated on carving out some delicate pieces of the spooky tree he was working on. He didn’t seem like he was listening to them, and Jeet didn’t remark on the pumpkin seed thing. At least someone was enjoying this.

Sighing, Jeet picked up the knife and started chiseling out the top of the pumpkin. He didn’t care, and didn’t want to do this, but it would make Blas stop pestering him about it. He definitely wasn’t wearing a costume though.

—

Bounding down the hallway in a black skintight suit with ears and a tail Blas cheerfully spun around, “See? I’m a cat.”

Scab elbowed Jeet in the ribs, giving him a raunchy look. “Told ya.”

“That’s… real nice Blas.” Jeet tilted his head appreciatively as Blas bent over to grab the cauldron of candy and move it closer to the door.

Tugging on his tail, Scab pulled Blas over onto his lap. “I like Halloween.”

The Blas-kitten squirmed away, shoving at Scab. “Stop that. Go get your costume on.” He returned to the table of goodies, pulling out black fuzzy shorts and a tiny fur top, slipping into them and covering all the good bits. A set of furry pawed gloves was next, completing the outfit. “I’m gonna turn on the projector.”

“Projector?” Jeet followed Blas outside, barely comprehending what was happening as Blas flicked a switch and the front of his house was suddenly an eerie green color with swarms of spiders crawling all over it. “How much of this Halloween junk did you buy?”

“I dunno. A lot. The van’s really big so I could fit a bunch in it. Scab said you wouldn’t like the fog machine though, so I didn’t get one.” He sauntered around the front yard, adjusting decorations and fixing fake spiderwebs.

“You don’t even have a license, you shouldn’t be driving around.”

“I have a driver’s license, just not here.” He shrugged, kneeling down to relight some of the candles that had blown out. “Stop worrying so much.”

“You won’t be saying that when I’m bailing you out of jail because you drive on the wrong side of the road.”

“I don’t drive on the wrong side of the road! We drive on the right side, just like here.” Blas huffed and stalked back inside, tail swishing alluringly behind him.

Jeet merely grunted, not wanting to admit that he still didn’t really know where Blas was from. Or even what language he spoke. Or why he sometimes wrote backwards from right to left making it impossible for anyone to read his notes.

Back in the house Scab was sitting by the front window, fiddling with another colorful lighting gizmo. His costume consisted of a black onesie with built in feet in a skeleton pattern.

“Oh that’s cheating.” Jeet actually had something close to a smile on his face, reaching out to run his fingers down Scab’s facial tattoos. “You’re a skeleton all the time, this is just you in a pajamas.”

“This is me being comfortable.” Scab playfully bit at Jeet’s fingers. “‘sides not a lot of costumes look right sitting down.” What was about to be be a whiny complaint turned immediately into snorted laughter as Blas plunked down a tri-cone hat onto Jeet’s head.

“Ta-da! See, that was easy. Now you’re a pirate.”

Jeet, the long suffering, looked up at the brim of the hat cross-eyed. “I just look like myself in a stupid hat.”

“Well there’s more to it. I got you a hook too. And an eyepatch.” Blas riffled through the bag he was holding, pulling out accessories. “I guess it would make more sense for me to be a pirate, but there’s no way for me to hold the hook. It would look dumb taped to my elbow.”

“Nah I like the cat. The cat thing is cute.”

Blas blushed, burying his face in the bag to pull things out.

Smirking, Jeet brought him in close, “You’re really excited about this aren’t you?”

“There’s candy and costumes and I can set pumpkins on fire. It’s the best!”

“You’re not really supposed to set them on fire.” He rubbed Blas’ cheek with his thumb, “But I guess if you want to…”

The rare tender moment was interrupted by the doorbell, and Blas pulled away to grab the candy cauldron. Scab cued up the spooky music as the door was opened to a chorus of small voices pleading for their candy.

Jeet sulkily retreated out of view; leave it to some dumb kids to ruin the chances of getting Blas all hot and bothered from lighting things on fire. On the other hand, he really seemed to be having a great time; complimenting all the kids on their costumes and waving as they trooped back to the minivan that was toting them around.

“Told ya we’d get trick or treaters.” Blas looked smug as he closed the door and leaned against Jeet.

Scab couldn’t help himself, pawing at Blas’ furry hotpants and trying to cop a feel. He enjoyed when Blas was like this: prime opportunity to take advantage of the situation and get him some lovin’.

But Blas wasn’t having it, smacking his hands away. “Skeletons aren’t horny. And they don’t have squishy bits.” He poked at Scab’s chest through the half opened zipper before leaning over to zip him back up.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m fun! I just don’t want your hands in my pants.”

“I could put them lots of other places.”

Jeet rolled his eyes. “Keep your pajamas on Scab.”

—

It was late when Jeet flicked off all the lights, taking off that damn hat immediately and smiling as Blas excitedly blew out the candles in the pumpkins. They’d had quite a few carfulls of kids, Blas’ light show was probably visible for miles attracting them like moths. Scab had entertained himself by hiding behind a mountain of pumpkins in the darkness of the porch and wheeling out at kids after they’d gotten their candy from Blas causing them to shriek and dash for the safety of their parents.

As he freed Remington from the ornate cage where she had been lounging on a pillow, he happily scarfed down some candy that had been pelted at him by a fleeing child. The cat stretched luxuriously before hopping down from her perch. A very scary bat indeed. Shooing her back into the house he gathered up all the blankets from the couch and started folding them up so he could take them to the bedroom.

Stepping in front of him, Jeet unceremoniously shoved his arms around Scab’s torso and hauled him off the wheelchair to drape over his shoulder.

“Hey. HEY! What are you doing.” Scab squirmed and tried to grab his ass from the awkward position he was in.

Jeet sauntered down the hallway, ignoring his protests. “I’m a pirate. I’m swindling this.” He patted Scab’s booty causing Blas to burst into laughter as he followed them with all the blankets in his arms.

“Now that’s more like it.” Scab twisted around to bring Jeet in for a kiss as he was tossed onto the bed.

Blas grinned as he rolled himself into the blankets, “Told you Halloween was fun.”

Unzipping Scab from his skeleton pajamas, Jeet maneuvered him around so he was leaning against Blas as a backrest. “It’s growing on me.”

Blas immediately wrapped his arms around Scab, warming himself up against the bare skin being exposed. Happily squirming, he nibbled at Scab’s neck. He might not enjoy being groped and fondled, but he definitely liked body heat and Scab’s panted out breath against his ear.

Between Blas’ gentle stroking and nibbles, and Jeet’s biting and rough handling, Scab was a whimpering mess; fingers digging deeply into any skin he could reach. He tried to drag Blas even closer, unable to get a good grip from between the two of them. Giving up, he focused on Jeet in front of him, harshly pulling him down to get more of that delicious friction. Balance lost, Jeet fell, bouncing the bed and dislodging Blas from his blanket cocoon.

Suddenly cold, Blas seized the opportunity to roll onto the both of them, effectively ending their fun and smothering them into the bed. He was still wearing his costume and as he butted his head up below Scab’s chin he squashed his furry ears causing Scab to laugh and try to skritch him.

Jeet sighed heavily but twisted around to pull Blas close, stroking the back of his neck. Sometimes Blas was more of a cockblock than he would ever know. Though Jeet wasn’t going to complain, not when Blas had obviously had an amazing day. Still hopeful he looked over at Scab who was coiling around them like a snake.

Guess that was all the swindling he was doing tonight. But there was always tomorrow. Blas was usually in an agreeable mood after getting a good nights rest.

Jeet closed his eyes and settled against the mattress. He wasn’t going to think about how soft and pathetic this was - sleeping in a pile with two other people like he was someone with emotions and a need for affection. Instead he was considering this a calculated move to make sure they didn’t get away so he could try again in the morning.

Yeah, that was it. Definitely. He was just planning ahead.

Yawning, Blas squirmed as Jeet curled against him in his sleep, clutching his frail body against his chest. He leaned forward to kiss his neck gently, trying to not move and wake him up, or Scab who was snoring away nearby. Absolutely the best Halloween he’d ever had. He was one pleased kitty.


End file.
